The present disclosure relates to a technique for extracting and outputting information on a specific region, and more particularly, to a technique using a regional image.
Typically, in order to obtain information on a name, location, and national flag of each country of the world or a specific region on the earth, a user may need to personally search a globe, a map or other documents.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0007097 discloses a device for helping to learn names, geographical locations, and national flags of countries and a specific region on the earth. This device includes a map of the world, which is equipped with a plurality of control switches for device control and a light generator for each region divided by a boundary or a specific criteria. Additionally, the device may further include a voice recognition device for recognizing a voice inputted through a microphone, and an information conversion device for finding out a position in a memory device that stores voice information corresponding to a voice recognition result or to a manipulated switch while simultaneously lighting a light generator in a corresponding switch and a light generator of a selected portion in the map of the world. Moreover, the device may further include: an output device for accessing a memory device and extracting corresponding data after receiving information from the information conversion device in order to output multimedia information; a memory device for storing guide data varying according to a setting situation of a control switch and character and voice data and image data for each language related to several countries of the world and a specific area; and a control device for controlling the above devices.